Kurinnaxx
Kurinnaxx, a large sand reaver, is the first boss found in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj. He has a wide aggro radius and can see stealthed rogues. Attacks and abilities * Hits for 800-1000 against a tank. * Slashes for 800- 200. * Mortal Wound - Nondispellable stackable debuff on the MT that reduces healing by 10%. This is a cleave attack, so it can hit multiple people in front of him. * Sandtrap - Random sandtraps spawn under player's feet. If they fully erupt before the player can move, they take 2000 damage, are silenced, and have their chance to hit reduced by 75% for 20 seconds. * Enrage - At 30% health. * Summon - Can summon a player in combat immediately in front of him. * Thrash - Gains 2 more attacks. Strategies His main physical attack is a cleave that will do heavy damage to anyone in front of him. It also inflicts a fifteen second debuff called Mortal Wounds to the tank that reduces healing by 10%, stacks 10 times, and is not dispellable. So there needs to be a great deal of tank swapping in this fight. Once a tank gets around 3 debuffs he should stop attacking so the next tank can get aggro from him. This will continue throughout the battle. He also does an attack called Sand Trap that does around 1900 damage and inflicts a debuff that silences, and reduces hit chance by 75% for 20 seconds. As long as everyone spreads out it prevents more then one person to get hit by the same sandtrap. As long as everyone is spread out and avoiding sandtraps, the damage will be minimal. -kLooTCh The off tanks should attack from the side so they can avoid the Mortal Wounds cleave. If you do get hit by a Sand Trap don't stand around waiting for the debuff to expire. Take the opportunity to bandage yourself or drink healing/mana potions. Casters need to be careful not to steal aggro from the tanks. Tanks will be limited in their ability to gain a lot of aggro by their need to trade off as Kurinnaxx's target. Strategy 2 Instead of having the tank move around, tanking Kurinnaxx in the center of his room has proven to be an equally effective tactic in defeating him. The strategy requires at least two tanks, but three is recommended as Kurinnaxx will enrage at 30% and begin tearing the plate wearers a new one. The tanking warrior will hold Kurinnaxx's attention until the debuff stacks up to 3. This will give time for the OT to grab aggro before heals become useless for the MT--sometimes Kurinnaxx has so much aggro on the MT that it may take two or three more applications of the debuff before the OT can successfully peel him off (rest assured, when the debuff stacks up to 8, healers are basically wasting mana). Make sure the second tank is building his rage to full until called to take Kurinnaxx, this way he can Taunt and have enough rage to pass the aggro barrier and be the new tank. Keep in mind that Kurinnaxx's aggro barrier is much higher than most bosses; it will take more than Off-Tanks are used to take aggro off of the Main Tank, but a full rage bar worth of Heroic Strike spam and Sunder spam should do the trick. Rogues can beat away at Kurinnaxx's sides, running THROUGH him in case he spawns a sand trap under himself. Do not backpedal--you won't make it out of range in time. If the off-tank simply cannot take aggro, a Paladin Blessing of Protection (BoP) thrown on the Main Tank with less than 10 seconds left on the Mortal Wounds debuff will keep Kurinnaxx off just long enough to let the Mortal Wounds drop off before he gets it back. Another method is simply to have two tanks fight over aggro the entire fight, applying sunders and essentially trying to be the more macho warrior. Meanwhile, casters and ranged DPS will surround Kurinnaxx in a loose circle, preferably as far away from each other as possible. This minimizes the chance of sand traps hitting and silencing multiple casters. Should anyone be hit by a sand trap, a single heavy runecloth bandage is usually enough to heal whatever damage you took. Casters should wand while waiting for the silence to wear off. At 30%, any non-healer should immediately blow all their cooldowns to DPS Kurinnaxx down as quickly as possible. Previous attempts at trying to train Kurinnaxx around in a circle have proved to be difficult for a number of groups. The problems that occur when a boss is constantly moved around generally results in the ranged DPS (and melee DPS/off-tanks) having to keep up with the constant position changes. It is important to note that most healing spells have a range of 40 yards, and offensive spells have a range of 30 yards--it is easy for a tank to simply wander out of range of these spells, or cut the circle too tight and force casters to stay in a very limited battlefield, increasing the chances of multiple casters being silenced by a sand trap. The sand traps actually have a rather impressive radius (perhaps 10-15 yards) and are far more devastating to casters than melee attackers. Patch 1.10.1 changes The boss will now get enraged at 30% instead of 20%. It is no longer possible to release and run back when you die, a large door closes when you start the fight right where the first 2 guards would be when you enter AQ20 - As of April 21, 2006 you cannot rejoin the fight once you have died, unless you are SoulStoned or Combat Rezzed. Releasing your spirit and re-entering the instance will only get you stuck at the first large door where you fought the first two guards. I believe it is called an Ancient Door and it will be closed. Once you enter the instance you will automatically be in combat. The only way back into the fight is when Kurinnaxx summons you, and more than likely one hit kills you. My suggestion is just to wait, if your group ends up killing Kurinnaxx before you release spirit you will still get to roll on items. If you choose to release, do not reenter the instance, as you will be completely useless to the people who are still fighting, and you will only be killed off one at a time if your initial group is wiped. - As of patch 1.11 you can no longer zone-in during a boss encounter. Quests * Rewards Reputation * Provides 150 Cenarion Circle reputation at friendly. * Provides 50 Brood of Nozdormu reputation at hated. Loot Also has a chance to drop various Ahn'Qiraj Enchanting Recipes and high rank spell/ability books. Patch changes * External links Category:Silithid Category:Bosses Category:Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj mobs